Olivia's Decision
by BenoightLangson
Summary: AU. Olivia meets Hank her first day of college. They hit it off but Trevor is her on again/off again boyfriend, who attends another school. Both Benoight & Langson.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own any of the characters.**

Olivia had really been looking forward to starting college and getting away from her physically and emotionally abusive mother. She had gotten her dorm assignment and had already met with her roommate, Alexandra Cabot. They seemed to get along pretty well and were looking forward to getting through the first year together. She was a Criminal Justice/Law Enforcement major and Alex, as she liked to be called, was pre Law. Olivia's on again/off again boyfriend, Trevor Langan, was attending Yale and was pre Law. Right now, she and Trevor had broken things off, so she was free to see other people as was he. If he hadn't started dating someone prior to going home for Thanksgiving or Christmas, she would consider introducing him to Alex. She never had much in common with Trevor. He was both smart and extremely handsome, which wasn't easy to come by. He had been the Valedictorian of their senior class. Olivia had always felt that she was out of Trevor's league but they had known each other since birth and he was always there for her no matter what she needed. She just felt he could do better than her. They dated on and off through high school and attended their Senior Prom together but they had never gone to the next step in their relationship.

By the time school had started, Olivia had gone to classes in the morning. They weather had been particularly nice, so she had decided to go study outside. A few guys were throwing a football around. At first, she just thought they were showing off but to be honest, none of them looked like they were very athletic. They all appeared to be friends. One of them threw the ball and it nearly hit her. The other 3 gave the one that threw the ball a funny look. The best looking one of the group came over to her.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Sorry about that."

"That's ok."

"He didn't hit you did he?"

"Oh, no. I'm fine. Really."

"Good. I'm Hank Voight, by the way."

"I'm Olivia Benson."

The other 3 joined them.

"This is Olivia Benson. Olivia, this is Alvin Olinsky, Fin Tutuola and Ed Tucker."

"Nice to meet you."

"You too."

"Ed's the one that threw the ball."

"Yeah, sorry about that."

"No problem. I wasn't hurt. Do you want to sit for a few minutes?"

"Yeah, sure."

The 4 of them sat down.

"By the looks of your books, you're a freshman."

"Yep."

"What's you're major?"

"Criminal Justice/Law Enforcement."

"Us too. We're juniors. What made you want to be a cop?"

"Well, it's a long and complicated story. My mom was raped and that resulted in me. I'm not sure why she even had me in the first place. She blames me for everything that has gone wrong in her life. Nothing I ever do is good enough for her and on top of that, she's an alcoholic. I want to be able to put Rapists away, so I want to eventually go into that."

"Good for you. If you need help or want to study with someone, give me a call."

Hank took her notebook and wrote his number on it.

"Here's my number. Call me anytime."

"I'm doing all my Gen Ed courses right now but thanks for the offer though."

"No problem."

"It was nice meeting all of you."

"You too."

The guys left and then Olivia laughed to herself as Alex walked up to her.

"What?"

"I think that guy just asked me out. He's also a Criminal Justice/Law Enforcement major but he's a junior. He said if I needed help or wanted to study with someone to call him."

"Which one?"

"Hank, the one looking over here."

"He's not bad looking."

"He's no Trevor though."

"Did you and Trevor do anything at all?"

"We kissed a lot but we never had sex."

"Do you love him?"

"I don't know."

"And does he love you?"

"I don't know that either."

"Then give this Hank guy a chance. What's the worst that could happen, Trevor realizes he is totally in love with you and you make him jealous by seeing someone else? I thought you two decided you wanted to date other people."

"We did."

"Then what's the problem? It's not like you two are going steady or anything, right?"

"Right."

"What does this Trevor guy look like anyway?"

Olivia pulled his picture out of her purse and showed it to Alex.

"Oh, shit, he's hot!"

"I know, right? I'll probably never hear from him anyway."

"That's the spirit! I have to get to my next class. I'll see you back at the room later."

"Ok. Bye."

Alex left and went to her next class. Olivia decided to grab something to eat before her next class. As she was walking, Hank came up to her.

"You have a boyfriend, don't you?"

"We've dated on and off through high school. He's at Yale and he's pre Law."

"So, in other words, I have no chance."

"We're off right now. We're both free to see other people. You're not a bad looking guy. I'm surprised you don't have a girlfriend."

"I had one but it didn't last. All she wanted out of it was sex. That's not me. I want a relationship where we both want the same things."

"I hear you. Trevor and I never when to the next step in our relationship but it was something we both agreed on. If we decide we only want to be with each other, then we'll go to that next step. If not, that next step will eventually be with other people. We're giving it until we graduate and before he starts Law School."

"Law School, huh? Does he go here?"

"No. He's at Yale. I kind of always felt like I was out of his league though."

"Can I walk you to your next class?"

"I was going to grab a bite to eat first."

"No problem."

They walked to the cafeteria to get something to eat and then Hank walked her to her next class. He then went to his. Olivia went back to her room and sat on her bed. She had just met Hank but he seemed to be occupying her thoughts more than she realized. Was she already falling for him? Only time would tell. She noticed there was a message on the door for her. Trevor had called and wanted her to call him as soon as she could. What did he want?

 **Reviews are appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'd like feedback as to who you'd like Liv to end up with in this one. I like her with both of them, so it doesn't matter to me. As always, I don't own any of the characters.**

Olivia tried calling Trevor back but wasn't able to get him. It took them over a week before they were able to talk. She was on her way back from the shower when the phone rang, so she grabbed it.

"Hello."

"I'm looking for Olivia Benson."

"Trevor?"

"Hey! It's so good to finally hear your voice."

"Yeah, you too. How's school going?"

"Pretty good so far. How about you?"

"Not too bad. What else have you been up to?"

"Not much. I've been studying."

"Yeah, as usual."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You always have your nose in a book."

"Are you actually studying?"

"Yes."

"Do you think you can come visit me next weekend?"

"I want to but I have my first paper to write."

"Then let me know when we can see each other."

"Yeah. I have to go."

"Ok. I'll talk to you soon."

"Yep."

Olivia hung up the phone and went back to her room.

"I just talked to Trevor."

"And?"

"He asked if I could go see him next weekend."

"What did you say?"

"I said I had my first paper to write."

"I thought it wasn't due for another few weeks."

"I hate waiting for the last minute. It wasn't a total lie."

"You're crazy."

"I'm confused. Trevor has been a part of my life since we were born but I'm intrigued by Hank though."

"Anyone would want to be in your shoes right now. Hell, I wouldn't mind having two men interested in me at once. Hank's friends seem interesting."

"Yeah, they are. Alvin is the quiet one. Fin is the fun one and Ed is pretty awkward at times but he seems like a nice enough guy. They all are."

"I better grab a shower before I'm late."

"I'm meeting Hank for breakfast before class, so I need to get going."

"Ok."

Alex went to go take her shower, while Olivia got ready. When she was ready to go, she left to meet Hank for breakfast.

"Good morning."

"Hey."

"You ok?"

"Yeah. I talked to Trevor this morning. He wants me to come see him next weekend but I told him that I had a paper to write."

"Are we still going to the beach this weekend?"

"Of course we are. I want to spend time with you more than anything. Thank you for including Alex."

"No problem. Al, Fin and Ed are looking forward to going too."

Hank and Olivia had breakfast before they went to class. She met Alex for lunch and then they went to their last classes for the week. They all got done whatever studying they needed to get done that night and then they went to bed early, so they could get an early start in the morning. When the 6 of them arrived at the beach, they found their spot and set everything up. Hank and Olivia had gone for a walk along the shore, while the other 4 threw the Frisbee around. Hank and Olivia had found a secluded area near some rocks and sat down. They were sitting close and Hank leaned in and kissed her.

"As much as I enjoyed that, I don't know that we should have done that. I am so confused about how I feel about you."

"Olivia, I like you. A lot. I know there's someone else but I would really like it if you gave me a chance. I'm sure I'm not as good looking as he is and I'm definitely not as smart as he is but I know how to be loyal and I would never break your heart. You have my word on that. I have never wanted to be with someone as much as I want to be with you right now."

"I do want to be with you too."

"But?"

"I just can't do this right now. I don't want to hurt either of you. I know that no matter which one of you I choose, the other one will get hurt. I just need to know that if I choose him, you and I can always be friends."

"It kind of sounds like you have already made a decision."

"I haven't but I just don't want things to be awkward between us."

"I think we could eventually be friends as hard as it would be. You have come to mean a lot to me and I would rather be friends with you than not have you in my life at all. We will still see each other next year, so we might as well try to get along. Who knows, we could end up working together someday."

"I hope so."

They kissed one more time and then joined the rest of their group. Hank joined the guys and Olivia went off to be by herself. Alex went after her.

"What happened?"

"He kissed me."

"That's good, right?"

"I don't want to hurt him nor do I want to hurt Trevor. Hank told me he wants me. He's the first guy to ever tell me that."

"You know what? If he wants to be with you in that way, I'd go for it. Trevor doesn't have to find out."

"What if I get pregnant? I seriously doubt Hank carries condoms around with him wherever he goes. Who does that?"

"You're not on the pill?"

"I am but it's better to be safe than sorry."

"Condoms aren't fool proof either."

"Yeah, I know."

"Quit worrying so much. Take the blanket and go back over to wherever you two were before. I'm sure if he's still interested, he'll follow you."

"I hope you're right."

"If you both care for each other, don't fight your feelings any longer."

Olivia grabbed the blanket and headed back over to the rocks. She found a spot that was hidden away from everything else and set the blanket up there. Hank had followed her once again.

"Where are you?"

"I'm in here."

Hank found where she was.

"Can I change my mind?"

"Are you sure?"

"Hank, I want to be with you more than anything. Do you have protection?"

"Actually, no. Does that change your mind?"

"No. I'm on the pill."

"Good."

Hank joined her on the blanket and then they started kissing.

"I'm kind of nervous. I've never done this before."

"Me neither."

They continued kissing, removed their swimsuits, covered themselves with the blanket and made love for the first time. Afterward, they were leaning against one of the rocks wrapped in the blanket and each other's arms as they kissed.

"You ok?"

"I'm more than ok. That was amazing."

"You're pretty amazing yourself."

"Alex knows about this but Trevor is never to find out."

"Hey, I get it. Whatever happened here stays between us or us and Alex anyway."

"Thank you."

They kissed again, got dressed and headed back. Alex saw the look on Olivia's face, so she knew it happened. The guys went to go get something for lunch, while Alex and Olivia talked.

"So?"

"Amazing! A part of me feels guilty that my first time wasn't with Trevor but I'm glad it was with Hank."

"Look at it this way, for all you know, he could have been with someone else while you two are apart."

"Oh, I don't doubt it."

"Did Hank tell you he loved you?"

"Actually, no, he didn't and I didn't tell him I loved him either."

"Has Trevor ever told you that he loves you?"

"No." We've been best friends for such a long time but by the time we got to high school, we dated. He took me to Senior Prom. Usually that's supposed to be a special night but he never even tried anything."

"Then don't feel guilty about what happened with Hank. I'm sure Trevor will eventually understand if he does love you."

"Yeah, I hope so."

The guys came back with lunch and then everyone ate. They laid in the sun for a while and then they went into the water. They stayed several hours more and then they headed back to school. When they got back, the guys dropped them off at the dorm and went home. Olivia and Alex went in and saw Trevor waiting in the common room. Olivia's heart dropped into her stomach when she saw Trevor. She was starting to feel very guilty about what had happened earlier that day with Hank.

"I'll leave you two alone."

"Thanks, Alex."

"No problem."

Alex went to the room and then Olivia sat down next to Trevor.

"Where were you?"

"We went to the beach with some friends."

"Olivia, I love you."

"You what?"

"I love you. I have for a long time but I just couldn't admit it until now. I hate that we're so far apart."

"You're the one that had to go to Yale and you'll be there at least 7 maybe 8 years with Law School. I don't want to be a distraction for you. I know how important Law School is to you."

"You're not a distraction."

"Trevor, I know you've more than likely been with someone else. I may not be as smart as you but I'm not a complete idiot."

"What are you talking about? I have not been unfaithful to you but something tells me that you have."

"Technically, we're off again right now. You said we were free to see other people."

"Did you sleep with him?"

Olivia couldn't even look at Trevor.

"You know, I had actually come here intending to ask you to marry me to prove to you how serious I am of us. That was stupid of me. I don't care if I ever see you again."

"You don't mean that."

"Oh, you better believe I do. Goodbye, Olivia. I hope you're happy with yourself for ruining our relationship."

Trevor left and headed back to Yale. Olivia felt bad about everything. She had gotten herself into this mess and she had to fix it.

 **That won't be the end of them. That's for sure. Reviews are always appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I don't own any of the characters.**

Olivia went back to the room and Alex could tell she was visibly upset.

"What happened?"

"He told me he loved me and I told him that I know there's someone else. He said there wasn't but he assumed that I was seeing someone. I told him that we were currently off again. He asked me if I've slept with him but I didn't say anything. He told me had had come her to ask me to marry him to prove how serious he is about us. He left and told me he doesn't care if he ever sees me again and he hoped I was happy for ruining our relationship. I knew I shouldn't have slept with Hank."

"Wait a minute. How can you say that you regret what happened between you and Hank?"

"I don't know what to think anymore. All I know is that I've screwed up my life completely."

"If it makes you feel less guilty, I could get Trevor to go to bed with me to make you jealous."

"Yeah, like that's going to work."

"Look on the bright side, at least you have an alternate."

"That's how I got into this mess. I need to take a walk to clear my head."

Olivia changed and then she took a walk. Alex called Hank to tell him that she had the feeling Olivia would end up at their house and what had happened between her and Trevor. That is exactly where she went. Hank saw her standing outside not sure if she should ring the bell to go in. He opened the door and went outside.

"You ok?"

"Not really. Trevor is pissed at me and I can't really blame him."

Olivia started crying and then Hank wrapped his arms around her.

"I shouldn't be here."

"Yet you are. Why don't you come in and we can talk about it?"

"What's there to talk about?"

"Olivia, quit blaming yourself for what happened with Trevor. If we are a one-time thing, then I'm fine with that. It probably meant more to me than it did you. It happened and you can't change it."

"I never said what happened between us didn't mean anything to me because it did. That's my problem. I care about both of you more that I want to admit. I didn't want to hurt him but I did. He said he came here to ask me to marry him to prove how serious he is about us. I'm not even 19. I'm not ready to get married."

Then Ed came outside.

"Olivia, Alex just called. She said there was some Trevor guy there."

"Thanks."

"Sure."

"Hank, thanks for the talk and for today."

"No problem."

Olivia kissed Hank's cheek and headed back to the dorm.

"What's going on?"

"That Trevor guy is her on again/off again boyfriend."

"Oh, wow! That sucks."

"We're friends, so it's ok."

"Yeah but you wanted more."

"Yeah, I did but I wanted her to know that I'll be there for her no matter what. That guy will end up breaking her heart."

Hank and Ed went back into the house. Olivia got back to the dorm and went to her room.

"I'm surprised you're back. I didn't think you wanted to see me again."

"I thought I didn't."

"Don't mind me. I'm leaving."

"Thank you."

Alex left and went to the common room to watch TV and study, while Olivia and Trevor sat down on her bed. He took her hand and laced his fingers through hers as he kissed her.

"Maybe I will come see you next weekend."

"I was thinking that maybe we could spend the weekend at the beach house in The Hamptons. That way we can be completely alone."

"Ok. Trevor, I'm sorry about everything."

"I don't blame you for this. We were technically broken up."

"I do feel guilty that my first time wasn't with you."

"I wasn't completely honest with you earlier. I'm in this study group for one of my classes and one of the girls in the group and I kind of hooked up. It was a one-time thing. I shouldn't have let it happen. I told her that I had a girlfriend. She didn't care. I guess I can't be mad at you for doing the same thing I did."

"I developed feelings for Hank, the guy I was with and I don't regret what happened with him. I'm confused about everything. I know it's wrong but I think I'm in love with both of you. I don't even know what I want at this point. I don't know if I'm coming or going with you sometimes and I still think you deserve someone better."

"I don't want someone better. I want you, Olivia. I always have. Like you, I'm confused about my feelings too. I thought I developed feelings for Melissa as well but I'm not really sure how I feel. The feelings I have for you are real though."

"Maybe next weekend will make it or break it for us. We could sleep together and realize that there really isn't anything there or we could both realize that we don't want to be with anyone else because we love each other. Hank realizes that what happened between us could only be a one-time thing but he said we can be friends."

"Did you two use protection?"

"Well, it happened while we were at the beach today. I'm on the pill and take it faithfully. He didn't have a condom but we let it happen anyway."

"It just sort of happened for us too. Thankfully she had a condom."

"I should have insisted Hank use one."

"Don't worry about it. What is Hank's major?"

"Same as mine. He and his friends are juniors."

"What's Alex's?"

"Same as yours."

Trevor moved his head closer to Olivia's and they started kissing. They fell asleep on her bed and then Alex came back in. She saw them and went to get ready for bed. She went back to the room and went to sleep. Trevor and Olivia had woken up early, so Olivia could walk him out to his car and kiss him goodbye before he headed back to school. She walked back to the room. Alex was awake when she got back.

"I take it everything is ok with you two?"

"Yeah. He was with someone else at school. I was honest with him about my feelings for Hank. I'm meeting him at his parents' beach house in The Hamptons next weekend. We know next weekend could make it or break it for us."

"What happens if you sleep with Trevor, which I'm assuming is part of the reason for this trip next weekend and you still have strong feelings for them both?"

"Hank was amazing and I told him that. He knows there is a possibility that what happened between us could only be a one-time thing unless of course it happens again. Trevor and I know that we could sleep together and then realize we feel absolutely nothing for each other. Hank is fine with being friends if that's what it comes to."

"Fin called last night and asked if we wanted to meet them for breakfast."

"Sounds like a plan to me. Are you and Fin going to date?"

"We're friends."

"Good."

They went to take their showers and got ready. Then they went to meet the guys for breakfast.

"Good morning, ladies."

"Good morning."

"Hank, can we talk?"

"Sure."

Alex, Fin, Al and Ed went in and got their table

"How'd it go last night?"

"He confessed that he had been with someone else at school, so he isn't that upset with me. I'm going to see him next weekend. We're planning to go to his parents' beach house in The Hamptons. Just so you know that. I told him that I'm in love with both of you even though I know it's wrong and I am very confused about my feelings right now. He said he understood."

"You sure you want to go next weekend?"

"I think I need to. I need to know if my feelings for him are real. He and I both know that we could sleep together and realize we feel nothing for each other or we could realize that we really do love each other."

"My feelings for you are real."

"I know they are. Even if I choose him, you will always have a place in my heart. If I choose you, he will always have a place in my heart."

"Can we make love again? I promise I'll use a condom this time."

"I was wondering that myself. We'll figure something out. It'll probably be easier to be at your place than in my room though."

"I'll figure out a way to get rid of them for a while."

"Good."

Hank and Olivia joined everyone else and then they all ordered their breakfast. After breakfast, Fin, Al and Ed all went to the library or computer lab to get some homework done, while Alex went back to the dorm. Hank took Olivia back to the house and then they went up to his bedroom, where they spent time making love and being in each other's arms. Neither one wanted to let the other go in case this was the last time they would be together. Olivia felt safe in Hank's arms but she had also enjoyed being in Trevor's arms like she was all night. She had no idea what she planned to do but she hoped the next weekend would help her in her decision as hard as it was going to be to let one of them go.

 **Team Hank or Team Trevor? Leave me a review and let me know.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: There will probably be at least 3 more chapters for this story. After the next one, I may jump ahead a little bit. Thank you for all the favorites, follows and reviews. As always, I don't own any of the characters.**

Olivia spent most of the week thinking about her situation. Usually when she had a big decision to make, her heart and her head told her to do two completely different things. This time wasn't like that. They were telling her to do the same thing. Up until now, her biggest decisions were trying to figure out what she was going to wear or how she was getting her hair cut. She had never had a decision that was going to significantly impact the rest of her life. She didn't know why but she had called her mother and told her of her dilemma. Serena told her to follow her heart. That didn't sound like something Serena would say but maybe she was actually sober when they had the conversation. She wasn't going to complain because it was probably the most meaningful conversation they had ever had. Alex was the only person who knew what she had planned to do and had offered to go to The Hamptons with her for moral support. Olivia thanked her for the offer but said she needed to do this by herself.

Olivia attended her classes on Friday but her last class of the day had been cancelled. She had planned on leaving after her last class anyway, so she was able to get a couple hours head start. She had seen Hank at lunch. He was concerned about her doing the trip by herself but she assured him she would be fine. Hank knew this could be the last time he held Olivia in his arms and in a way, he didn't want her to go. She left and started her drive to The Hamptons. Traffic was lighter than she expected. She had been to the Langan's beach house multiple times, so she knew where she was going. When she arrived, Trevor was already there. She got out of the car, got her stuff and walked up to the house. She rang the bell and Trevor answered it.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Can we talk?"

"Yeah, I think we need to."

They went to sit in the living room, so they could talk.

"Olivia, you can go first."

"Thanks. You've been a part of my life for a long time and I do love you but not the same way I love Hank. You sometimes know me better than I know myself and you know everything there is to know about me including how my mom treated me. You're more like a brother to me and have always been there for me. I'm glad I have you in my life and I always want you to be in it but not romantically. Can you understand that?"

"Yeah. I was pretty much going to tell you that I want you to be happy and if Hank makes you happy, then I want you to be with him. I had a talk with my parents about all this. They said that if we really, truly loved each other, we wouldn't have been with other people and maybe we were just meant to be best friends. They're right about that. I do still want to be in your life."

"You will be. How are things with you and Melissa?"

"I don't know. She's avoiding me."

"Then she's probably not worth it. Alex said she might be interested."

"I'll have to think about that."

"Her parents are going out of town for Thanksgiving, so she's coming home with me and I'll see if I can talk Hank into going home with me one weekend. I guess I have to introduce him to Serena sometime."

"Does she know about all this?"

"Yeah. She and I had a long talk and I think it was the most meaningful conversation we have ever had. I think she was actually sober. Not that I'm complaining. She told to follow my heart."

"That doesn't sound like her at all."

"No, it doesn't."

"I'd like to meet Hank sometime."

"Ok."

"Does he know what you decided?"

"No. Alex was the only person I told. She has become a really great friend and she's a good listener just like you have always been. You are an amazing guy and you will make some woman very happy someday."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"Can I at least have a hug?"

"Of course."

Olivia gave Trevor a hug and kissed his cheek. He also kissed her on the cheek.

"What do you want to do for dinner?"

"Anything is fine with me."

"Ok. Let me go see what I can throw together."

Trevor went into the kitchen and fixed something for dinner. They ate dinner outside and sat and talked for what seemed like hours. They talked about everything. They went up to bed and as Olivia was getting settled for the night, she was confident she made the right decision. She was completely in love with Hank Voight. She planned to head back to school in the morning to tell Hank that she wanted to be with him.

The next morning, she got up and took a shower. By the time she was out and dressed, Trevor had breakfast waiting for her. She had come downstairs with her stuff.

"I figured you'd want breakfast before you headed back."

"Thanks. I really appreciate this."

"It's really no big deal."

They had breakfast and then Olivia got ready to go. Trevor walked her out to her car.

"Take care of yourself."

"I will. I'm sure I'll see you for Thanksgiving."

"Yeah, I do plan on going home."

"Good."

Olivia hugged Trevor, got into her car and headed back to school. Again, traffic was lighter than she expected. When she got back, she decided to go straight to Hank's. She parked her car and went to ring the bell. She rang it several times but no one answered. She was starting to panic. Where were they and why was no one answering the door? She went to the dorm and Alex was gone too. She asked another one of her friends if she had seen Alex and she said she had left not too long ago with 4 guys but she didn't say where they were going. Olivia had an idea. She ran out to her car and drove to the beach. When she arrived, they were there. She saw Alex, Al, Fin and Ed right away but when she didn't see Hank, her heart dropped into her stomach. She went over to the 4 of them.

"Hey."

"Hey. I filled these 3 in."

"Ok. Where is he?"

"He went that way."

When they pointed which direction Hank had gone, she knew exactly where he was. She walked over to their spot and saw him sitting on the rocks staring out at the water. She climbed up next to him and sat down.

"I have something to tell you."

"What are you doing here? I thought you'd be in The Hamptons for your romantic weekend with Trevor."

"I told him that I love him but not the way I love you. I love you more than anything, Hank Voight and I think I have known that from the moment we met. Usually my heart and my head tell me to do different things but this time, it was different. I talked to my mom and she told me to follow my heart. That really doesn't sound like her but it's probably the most meaningful conversation we have ever had. I followed my heart and it led me to you."

"I love you too."

They looked into each other's eyes and started kissing.

"Let's go home."

"Ok."

They got up, laced their fingers together and walked over to the rest of the group.

"Bye."

"Bye. Don't do anything we wouldn't do."

"You're funny."

"Ed, I never thanked you."

"For what?"

"If you hadn't almost hit me with the football, I wouldn't have Hank in my life right now."

"You're welcome."

Fin gave Ed a dirty look and then Hank and Olivia headed to her car. Hank drove it back to his house. When they arrived, they went in, went up to his room, undressed each other, started kissing and made love. Afterwards she had her head on Hank's chest as he held her in his arms.

"I don't feel so guilty about this anymore. I did at first."

"I did too."

"I still kept letting this happen even when I wasn't sure what my feelings were. It just feels so right."

"I agree. You're the only woman I want for the rest of my life."

"You know that already?"

"Yeah, I do."

"I want that too. Trevor said he wants to meet you. I'm hoping to take you home with me for Thanksgiving. I need to introduce you to my mom at some point."

"I guess I need to introduce you to mine too. It's just my mom though. My dad was killed in the line of duty a couple years ago."

"I am so sorry."

"Thanks. It happened over the summer between freshman and sophomore year, so I almost didn't come back because I wanted to be there for my mom. I almost thought about wanting to transfer somewhere closer to home. She convinced me not to."

"Maybe she can come see you for Thanksgiving and our mothers can meet us and each other."

"I think I can talk her into that."

"Good. Can we stay like this the rest of the weekend?"

"Sounds like a plan to me."

"I love you so much."

"I love you too."

They kissed and then they made love again. Olivia stayed with Hank and the other guys the rest of the weekend before going back to the dorm. She was spending less and less time at the dorm on weekends but she still spent time with Alex. During the next few months, Olivia and Hank contacted their mothers to make arrangements for Thanksgiving and everyone was looking forward it.

 **Reviews are always appreciated.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I don't own any of the characters except my own.**

It was finally Thanksgiving. Al, Ed and Fin were going with Olivia, Hank and Alex to Serena's for the holiday. Hank's mother, Elizabeth had come in earlier in the week and did some grocery shopping, so she could cook for the boys, Olivia and Alex over the weekend. On Wednesday, they headed to Serena's. For once, Olivia was actually looking forward to seeing her mom and introducing her to Hank. She hadn't seen her since she left for college and she was hoping that several months apart would have been good for them. When they arrived, they got their bags and went in. Olivia opened the door.

"MOM, WE'RE HERE."

She got no answer.

"MOM, ARE YOU HERE?"

Olivia went into the living room and Serena was sitting in the chair with a glass of some kind of alcohol in her hand and the bottle next to her.

"You know I don't like when you bring your friends home without asking me first."

"I did ask you and you said it was fine."

"You always do what you want. You never think of me. Only yourself."

"We had decided this a couple months ago when we spoke and at first I was bringing Alex, my roommate, Hank, my boyfriend and his mother. Then I called and asked if I could bring Hank's roommates, Ed, Al and Fin and you said it was fine."

"Who's Hank? What the hell happened with Trevor? I liked him. I had hoped you would have married him. You should marry money and quit this nonsense about wanting to be a damn cop. Can't you do anything right? You've been useless since the day you were born. You are such an embarrassment to me and you always have been. When people ask me what you're studying at school, I tell them that my dumb ass daughter wants to be a cop. Idiot!"

"You're the embarrassment. You told me you were trying to control your drinking and then you pick today of all days to belittle me every chance you get because you're drunk out of your mind."

"What did you just say to me?"

"You heard me. I said you were an embarrassment because of your drinking."

Serena jumped up from the chair and slapped Olivia across the face. Olivia slapped her back and Serena tried shoving her into the wall but the guys got in between them, while Elizabeth and Alex tried calming Olivia down

"You ungrateful little bastard. I should have aborted you or put you up for adoption."

"Then why didn't you?"

"The biggest regret in my life is the day I brought you into this world."

"Go to hell!"

"Oh, trust me, I've been living in hell for the last 19+ years. You have no idea what I have been through. Get the hell out of my house and take these goons with you. Take the boxes of shit from your room while you're at it too."

"Alright, fine."

"We'll get them, Babe."

"Thanks, Babe."

Hank, Al, Fin and Ed went upstairs after Olivia told them which room it was. They got the boxes and then they loaded them into Hank and Fin's cars. Olivia said she wanted to go over to the Langan's before they headed wherever they were going. They parked the cars and went to ring the doorbell. Trevor answered.

"Hey."

"Hey. Come on in."

"Thanks. This is Hank Voight, Hank's mother, Elizabeth, Alvin Olinsky, Fin Tutuola, Ed Tucker and Alex Cabot. This is Trevor Langan."

"It's nice to meet all of you finally."

"You too."

"How's Yale?"

"I'm glad to be on break. It's been rough."

"I'm sure you're doing fine."

"How are things going with you?"

"School has been great."

"Good."

"Anything new?"

"With Melissa you mean?"

"Yeah."

"Nope. She started seeing someone else. Whatever! I think school is more important right now."

"You'll find someone. Maybe not now but you will. You're a sweet and good looking guy."

"Thanks. Melissa said the same thing that night and then when she told me she was seeing someone else."

Then Trevor's parents came downstairs.

"Hi Olivia."

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Langan."

Olivia introduced everyone to Trevor's parents

"We'd ask how you are but we see your red cheek. What did she do now?"

"She is belittling me every chance she gets. She's calling me a dumb ass, an embarrassment and useless. She slapped me after I said she was an embarrassment and then I slapped her back. She told me to leave and take them with me along with all my stuff. Apparently she forgot the conversation we had about my dilemma a few months ago. When I introduced her to Hank, she asked who he was and what happened with Trevor. She liked him and hoped I would have married him. I need to marry for money and forget the nonsense about becoming a cop. She said I can't do anything right. It's bad enough that she did this all my life but now she did it in front of 5 people who have come to mean a lot to me."

"Wasn't she supposed to do dinner?"

"Yeah but I somehow doubt she had purchased anything other than what she plans on drinking. Where are the girls?"

"They went the movies with their friends. Scott should be here later."

"I think we're going to head back."

"It's just the 6 of us, so why don't the rest of you stay. We have plenty of food. Trust me. Have you ever known me not to have enough food?"

"No."

"We can put Megan and Melanie in a room together and Trevor and Scott can room together. That frees up two rooms. We have a huge basement with a pool table and lots of movies and video games. You boys can sleep down there if you want."

Olivia looked and Hank and smirked.

"We could go to a hotel too. We wouldn't want to inconvenience you."

"Olivia, you have always been a part of the family. You know that. In a way, we had hoped you and Trevor would have ended up together but we aren't surprised. You two have been best friends for a long time and that's probably why you two never lasted in the relationship."

"If everyone else is fine with it, then ok."

Everyone agreed that it was fine. The guys went to get the suitcases and Nancy went to put clean sheets on her daughter's bed. Hank took his mother's suitcase to Trevor's sister's room and put Olivia and Alex's in Scott's room. He and the other guys took their stuff downstairs. Nancy then went to start dinner. Elizabeth joined her in the kitchen.

"Would you like some help?"

"I'm ok. Thanks for offering though."

"No problem. How do you do it with 4 kids?"

"It hasn't been easy at times. Charlie is a lawyer and had hoped both boys would have gone into Law. Trevor is the only one that has expressed interest in it. Scott is a junior but keeps changing his major, so we're figuring he's going to be there another few years. As long as we're paying for it, he doesn't care. Trevor has gotten scholarships and Yale was always the school he wanted to go to. He applied to Harvard, Princeton and all other Ivy League schools but he wanted to be like his dad and attend Yale. Megan is the next oldest and she's a junior in high school. We have looked at colleges for her already. She's still not really sure what she wants to major in. Melanie is a freshman, so we have a while for her yet. Do you just have the one son?"

"Yep. My husband was killed in the line of duty a couple years ago. Hank offered to come back home but I talked him into coming back here to finish school."

"Where do you live?"

"Chicago. He and Alvin have known each other since they were little. Alvin's dad worked with my husband, Richard. They met Ed and Fin freshman year and they all became friends. This is their second year in the house. He seems pretty serious about Olivia. She and I just met a couple days ago but we already hit it off. I feel bad for the way her mother was treating her though."

"That's nothing new. Serena has been physically and emotionally abusing Olivia her entire life. We met in the hospital when Olivia and Trevor were born. Olivia is close to all 4 of my kids. I never worked, so I used to help Serena with Olivia when she worked."

"How does that woman hold down a job if she is an alcoholic?"

"Charlie and I have been wondering that for years. She is an English Professor and a very intelligent woman but she just can't deal with her daughter. Not that Olivia was a bad child because she wasn't but Olivia is the result of rape."

"Which explains why her mother said she should have aborted her or put her up for adoption."

"Exactly. She had very few friends because some of the kids at school and teased her for it and ask why she didn't have a father. Trevor would always defend her. He was always tall for his age, so he appeared to be more intimidating than you would have thought. School had always come so naturally for him and we had considered sending him to a private school where he'd be a little more challenged but we knew that he needed to be here for Olivia. He was in all honors classes. Olivia started losing interest in school because of the way kids were treating her. Trevor pushed her and got her back to where she should be because he knew what would happen to her if she got behind or got anything lower than a C in any class. She probably wouldn't have gotten through Grades 6-8 without having Trevor around. By the time they got into high school, she worked really hard and just missed being in the Top 10 of their graduating class. I don't think Serena ever told her that she was proud of her. In fact, she never even showed up to graduation. She was always more interested in drinking than in her daughter. She knows that we will always be there for her."

"She's very lucky she has all of you. Hank has always been pretty self sufficient and so has Alvin. They're more like brothers. They're both only children. Fin doesn't talk about his family much and Ed's family is so big that they hardly ever notice when he's gone. Both of them have been coming to Chicago quite a bit since the boys all met. Hank took his dad's death pretty hard but at least he did have his 3 best friends to help him get through it."

"Olivia always felt more grounded here with us than she ever did at home."

Olivia came in and grabbed some sodas out of the refrigerator and took them back out to everyone.

"I've never seen Hank this serious about anyone before. He is really in love with her."

"She had to choose between him and Trevor. They dated on and off since freshman year of high school."

"Trevor is a very handsome young man."

"Thank you."

Nancy heard the door open and then heard the girls. They hugged Olivia and then Olivia introduced them to everyone. Megan and Melanie came into the kitchen.

"Hi Mom."

"Hey, you two. This is Mrs. Voight. Elizabeth, these are my girls, Megan and Melanie."

"Hi. It's nice to meet you."

"You too."

"You two are sharing a room for a few days."

"Ok. Olivia said her mom was being her usual self again."

"Yeah. She kicked her out. They came here and I invited them to stay."

"Trevor is ok with that?"

"Yeah, he's fine with it. Mrs. Voight is taking your room and Olivia and Alex are staying in Scott's, so he is going to room with Trevor. Hank, Al, Fin and Ed are staying in the basement."

"Sounds like a plan. What's for dinner?"

"Spaghetti and meatballs like I was planning. I'm just making a lot more. We have 6 college age guys to feed and I know your brothers eat a lot."

"The other 4 do too. Believe me. I've fed them all many times."

"I need to make the pies tonight, so then I can just put them in the oven after everything else is done tomorrow."

"Nancy, let me help you with that."

"Sure. You can help with that."

"I would love to help with tomorrow's dinner as well."

"That would be great. It's usually just me that does everything. How many people do you usually cook Thanksgiving for?"

"For the last few years, Ed and Fin have come to Chicago and then Al and his parents come over as well, so 7 of us. Are you sure you have enough food?"

"Oh, yeah. I usually get the biggest bird I can find."

"I was planning to cook for the boys and Olivia and Alex before I go home."

Megan and Melanie joined everyone in the other room, while Nancy and Elizabeth continued talking as Nancy finished fixing dinner. Once Scott was home and dinner was ready, everyone sat down and ate. Alex, Olivia, Megan and Melanie cleaned up and then everyone had dessert. Everyone got ready to go to bed and got settled for the night. Olivia tried falling asleep but she couldn't. She was still upset because of what happened with her mother. She went downstairs, sat in the living room in the dark and cried. Hank was also having a hard time sleeping, so he went upstairs and heard someone crying. He saw that it was Olivia and joined her.

"Come here."

She moved over to him, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head.

"I will never let her hurt you again. I promise you that."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Can we talk?"

"Uh oh! This sounds like that kind of talk. You don't want me anymore, do you?"

"That's not it at all. I've been doing some thinking. I'm thinking about the future and I'm really hoping you will be a part of that. I want to be married to you and I want to have a family with you."

"I feel the same way too."

"I want you to know that you can keep your boxes at our house."

"Thanks. What's going to happen after you graduate in a year and a half? You'll probably be going back to Chicago."

"That's what I've been thinking about. Maybe I'll wait to apply for the Academy after you're done, so we can do this together. Unless you don't want to be in Chicago."

"As long as I have you, I don't care where I am. As far as I'm concerned, you're the only one I need in my life."

"The Langans seem to be pretty crazy about you."

"They've been more of a family to me than Serena ever was. I think I just want to be as far away from her as possible. I already know where I want to get married."

"Where?"

"At the beach. These last few months have been absolutely amazing."

"They have for me too and I love that idea."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Hank and Olivia kissed and they fell asleep on the sofa. Nancy had been reading before bed and went to get a glass of water before she went to sleep. She saw Hank and Olivia on the sofa, so she got a blanket and covered them with it. She went to get her water and went back up to bed.

 **To be continued…**

 **Reviews are appreciated.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I don't own any of the characters except my own.**

Early the next morning, Nancy and Elizabeth had gotten up to put the turkey in and fix breakfast for the house full of people. Everyone else in the house was still sound asleep. Nancy made a pot of coffee and then she an Elizabeth sat at the table and talked over coffee before there was nothing but chaos.

"Do you still have your parents?"

"We both do. Mine always go to my sister's for Thanksgiving and then they come here for Christmas."

"You never go to your sister's?"

"No. We don't get along at all. It's been so long that I don't even remember what happened. Our kids don't even know each other. How about you?"

"Nope. Ironically, my parents and Richard's parents were killed in a car accident together. They were coming home from our house. This was right after Hank was born, so he didn't know any of his grandparents."

"Wow! I am very sorry to hear that."

"Thanks. Does Olivia have any other family?"

"Not really. At least she's never mentioned any. That's why she and my 4 were always close."

Olivia and Hank had woken up and joined Nancy and Elizabeth in the kitchen after they went to the bathroom.

"Morning."

"Morning. Did you two sleep ok on the sofa?"

"Yeah. I had a hard time sleeping after what happened with my mom and Hank couldn't fall asleep either. He came upstairs and we talked for a while."

"Are you going to hold off on doing the Police Academy until you know what's going to happen with you and Olivia?"

"I'd like to. I'm ready to marry her even though we have only been together a few months. I'll wait as long as I have to."

"That's s big step."

"Yeah, I know but it's a step I eventually want to take with Olivia."

"Olivia, do you feel the same way?"

"I do. I don't want to get married right now but I'd be open to it by maybe the time Hank graduates."

"I can live with that."

"You two want coffee?"

"Sure. Thanks."

"No problem."

Nancy got Hank and Olivia some coffee and then they sat at the table. Nancy looked at the turkey and sat back down. Upstairs, Megan and Melanie had gotten up and went into Trevor's room. He and Scott were both awake.

"What?"

"You're not jealous that Olivia is here with another guy?"

"No. She and I are friends. I can tell he cares about her."

"I'm sure he does but shouldn't that be you?"

"It's fine. I still care about her but I want her to be happy."

"Honestly, he seems like a nice guy. If Olivia didn't want you to be a part of her life, she wouldn't have told you she did. We all love her like a sister and always have."

"That's true."

"I thought he seemed really nice. Why don't you ask Alex out?"

"Because I don't know her."

"If you don't do it, then I will."

"Like she's going to want to date either of us."

"You're so negative all the time. Lighten up, Bro!"

"You're not one expected to get straight A's, Scott."

"Yet, I don't get bad grades. Just because I have no idea what I want to do, doesn't mean I don't care. I just didn't want to be like Dad. That's all. Being a lawyer is not my thing. You could have chosen your own path in life. Get through the first 4 years and see of that is actually what you want. You could decided that you don't want to do Law School."

"I just want to live a normal life."

What they didn't know was that Charlie was standing outside of Trevor's room and heard everything.

"Trev, do you really not want to be a lawyer?"

"I don't know, Dad."

"I really don't want to be in school for the rest of my life."

"If you want to do what your brother suggested and get through college first and then see if you really want to go to Law School, I'd be fine with that. I don't want you to be unhappy and I won't be disappointed in you if you choose not to become a lawyer. I'm not disappointed in any of you."

"Do you think I should have tried harder with Olivia?"

"Not really. You two care about each other but you were always too much like siblings."

"That's what she said."

"She doesn't seem to be the same person we've known for almost 19 years. She seems like she is more sure of herself and she made friends on her own at school. She has survived the first couple months of college without you."

"We talk maybe once a week."

"Hank seems like a good guy. You can't expect her to wait around for you to make up your mind either."

"I know."

"She seems more relaxed."

"Yeah, she does."

Olivia and Hank had come up.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Is everyone up?"

"Everyone except Alex. She loves to sleep in when she doesn't have to get up. It's bad enough trying to get her up for class some days."

"Does everyone know about you being teased a lot growing up?"

"Yep. When Alex and I first met, we talked and Hank knows too. He said he'd never let anyone hurt me again. We told Fin, Ed and Al and they said they wouldn't let anything happen to me either."

"I'm glad to hear that."

"I'm not that person any more. I think my mom kicking me out of the house was a bit of a relief. I don't need her negativity in my life anymore. I think Hank's mom likes me."

"She does."

"BREAKFAST."

Olivia went to wake up Alex and then everyone went downstairs to have breakfast. After everyone had breakfast and took their showers, the guys went outside to throw the football around, while the girls watched the Thanksgiving Parade on TV. Trevor came in to get the first aid kit.

"What happened?"

"Hank fell and cut his arm."

"You better tell Olivia."

"Yeah, I will."

Once Trevor got the first aid kit, he went to tell Olivia.

"Hank fell and cut his arm."

"Does he need to go the hospital?"

"We're going to clean it and see how bad it is."

Olivia and Elizabeth went outside with Trevor.

"Babe, are you ok?"

"It's a pretty deep cut."

"I'll do it."

Elizabeth cleaned Hank's arm but it still continued to bleed.

"I think you need to go to the hospital."

"I think so too."

"Come on. I'll drive."

Elizabeth went to get her purse and then she went to the hospital with Trevor, Hank and Olivia. Once they arrived, they got all of Hank's information and filled out the forms. They waited and then they looked at his arm. Once the doctor put the stitches in, they headed back to the Langan's. They got out of the car and then Elizabeth went inside and the other 3 stayed outside.

"You ok?"

"Yeah."

"Good."

They stayed outside for a while longer and then everyone went inside. Several hours later, they were ready to eat. After dinner, they all watched movies for a while. Everyone decided to stay one more night before heading back. They thanked Nancy and Charles for their hospitality and left before lunch time, so the Langans could have time together as a family. On Saturday, Elizabeth, along with Olivia and Alex, made dinner for all of them, so they could have leftovers. Sunday afternoon, Hank and Olivia took Elizabeth to the airport for her trip back to Chicago. They told her they would come see her for Christmas.

 **As always, reviews are appreciated.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: There will probably be only two more chapters after this. I don't own any of the characters except my own.**

During the remainder of that school year, Hank and Olivia continued to get closer. She spent most of her time during the summer months with Hank in Chicago, where they both had jobs. Before they went back to school, Hank surprised her by taking her to their spot at the beach and proposing to her. She of course said yes. He had asked her to move in with them but she had said no. She wanted to wait until they were married. Olivia and Alex had gotten an apartment not too far away from the guys' house. Trevor had spent more time with Alex when he would come to visit Olivia, so they had started dating, so Olivia was happy about that. He had also become good friends with Hank. Olivia was excited to start planning her and Hank's wedding, which was set for the day after Hank graduated. They had still planned to have it at the beach. Elizabeth was already helping her plan it but she had also asked Nancy to help.

 **A year and a half later…**

Elizabeth had come in the day before graduation. After the graduation ceremony, the Langans had taken everyone out for dinner.

"Are you two excited for tomorrow?"

"Definitely. I can't wait."

"Me neither."

"Hank, what are you going to do for 2 years?"

"I have a job with the local Police Department doing dispatch, so I will have an income coming in."

"That's great. Are you two headed to Chicago once Olivia is done with school?"

"I hope to."

"I love Chicago."

"What are the 3 of you up to now that you're done?"

""I'm heading back to Chicago and working for now. I may hold off on the Police Academy until Hank and Olivia are in Chicago permanently. Hank and I had always said we were in this together. My girlfriend, Meredith, is graduating today too but she is leaving right after, so she can be at the wedding tomorrow."

"What about you two?"

"I was accepted to the NYPD Academy for the fall."

"I was too. How weird is that?"

"Just make sure you let us know when graduation is and we'll go see you graduate."

"You know we will."

"Olivia, have you talked to Serena at all since that Thanksgiving?"

"Nope. I never even sent her an invitation to the wedding. I just don't want her ruining the happiest day of my life."

"We see her occasionally and she does ask about you. She's been afraid to call you. She knows she was wrong. She does know you're getting married."

After everyone ate, Hank and Trevor took Olivia and Alex home. Olivia saw Serena's car parked outside their building. They all got out of their respective cars, including Serena. Olivia had her fingered laced through Hank's.

"Olivia."

"Hey."

"Can we talk?"

"I guess."

The 5 of them went up to Olivia and Alex's apartment and sat down. Hank would not leave Olivia's side.

"I'm sorry about everything. I shouldn't have said what I said to you the last time we saw each other."

"The thing is, you did and it really hurt. I need to make my own decisions concerning my future, whether it's about my career or my love life. You may have wanted me to end up with Trevor but things just didn't work out for us. We're still friends and always will be."

"I know. I need to give Hank and chance. He obviously makes you happy."

"Yes, he does."

You're not a dumb ass either. I didn't know what I was saying at the time. After I had told you to leave and sobered up a bit, I realized what I had said and really hated myself for it. I haven't always said it but I am proud of you. It hasn't been easy for me."

"I know, Mom. Do you regret bringing me into the world?"

"Sometimes. Right now is not one of those times. I've been working on trying to get help for my problem."

"At least you admit you have a problem."

"I want to be a better person for my grandchildren. I assume there will be kids."

"Yeah. There will. The only thing is, once I graduate, we are probably going to be going to Chicago. We will come visit you and we want you to come visit us too."

"That sounds reasonable. Hank, you're from Chicago?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"I'd like to apologize to you for how I acted."

"It's ok."

"Mom, would you like to come to the wedding?"

"I'd like that very much. Is that ok?"

"Oh, yeah. We're having a small wedding anyway. That's all we wanted. It's also very nontraditional and very casual. We invited our friends from school besides Alex, Al, Ed and Fin, we invited the Langans, Hank's mom and Al's parents and girlfriend. Hank knows someone who's a DJ, so he agreed to do that for the reception."

"Are you two going on a honeymoon?"

'We are. We're going to the Bahamas."

"That sounds like fun."

"Babe, I should go."

"I need to get some more of my stuff packed."

"This is the last night we have to do this. After tomorrow, we will be together forever."

"I can't wait. I love you so much."

"I love you too."

Hank kissed Olivia and then he left. After Trevor kissed Alex, he left as well.

"Mom, do you want to stay here for the night?"

"I have a hotel room."

"Ok."

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok."

Serena hugged Olivia and then she left to head to her hotel.

"That was weird."

"I'm sure it was. Do you believe her?"

"I do but I don't. Does that make sense?"

"Yeah, it does. Did I mention my parents were coming?"

"Yeah, you did. That's good."

"I felt it was time they meet Trevor's family. They were thrilled when they found out Trevor was also pre Law and that his dad is a lawyer. The Langans are nothing like my parents. They are so down to earth and they don't act like snobs like my parents do."

"If I could have chosen my family, I definitely would have chosen the Langans. For the longest time, Trevor was the only friend I had at school. They wanted to send him to a Private School to challenge him a little more but he wanted to stick around for me. College is really the first place I made friends on my own. You and I hit it off right away and I met Hank, Al, Fin and Ed on my own. Maybe it's because no one knew me here when I first started."

"I understand that. I didn't want to go to an Ivy League School the first 4 years of college just because I was expected to. If I had, I never would have met you. You're my best friend, you know."

"I know that and you're mine too."

"Need help packing?"

"Yeah. Thanks."

Olivia and Alex went to pack Olivia's stuff to move to Hank's and the stuff she was taking with her to the Bahamas. They would be heading to Chicago after they returned from their honeymoon. Once they were done packing, they both called it a night and went to bed. The next morning, Olivia woke up to the phone ringing. She figured Alex would get it but she didn't.

"Hello."

"Good morning."

"Is this my sexy, soon-to-be husband?"

"You bet it is. I wish you were here with me right now."

"Yeah, I do too. I can't believe we'll be official in less than 12 hours."

"I can't either and then I will have you all to myself for the rest of my life."

"I can't wait for that but you will eventually have to share me with our children."

"I know that but we have always had someone around like the 3 that live here or Alex. It's never been just us."

"Well, it still kind of won't be. We'll be living with your mom."

"I know."

"I wouldn't have it any other way though. I love your mom."

"She loves you too."

"I should go."

"Ok. I love you."

"I love you too."

Olivia hung up the phone and went out to the kitchen to get some coffee. Trevor was out there in his boxers and no shirt.

"I should have known you were here."

"Good morning to you too."

Olivia got a cup of coffee and then Alex came out of her bedroom wearing Trevor's shirt.

"Good morning."

"I'm sure it is for you."

Alex kissed Trevor.

"You're getting married today!"

"Yeah, I am!"

"I'm really happy for you, Olivia. Hank is a great guy. I'm glad you allowed me to continue to be a part of your life."

"For the longest time, you were my only friend. I'm glad my two best friends ended up together."

"We are too."

"Didn't I tell you you'd make some lucky girl happy someday?"

"Yes, you did. Thank you for introducing us."

"No problem."

"That Thanksgiving when you had it out with your mom, Scott told me I needed to ask Alex out or he would."

"You asked her out around Valentine's Day if I remember right."

"Yes, I did."

"Liv, do you want the shower first?"

"Go ahead."

"Ok. Thanks."

Alex kissed Trevor and then she went to take a shower. Trevor went to put his pants on and then he came out of Alex's room.

"I need to show you something."

"Ok."

Trevor pulled a box out of his pocket and opened it.

"Is that what I think it is?"

"Yep. I want to propose to her. I'm guessing if she says yes, we won't be getting married until after we graduate."

"That would make the most sense. I hope she says yes."

"Yeah, me too."

"She has been hinting that she wants to go to Law School at either Harvard, Princeton or Yale."

"For a while there, I wasn't sure I wanted to continue on with the law stuff and my dad even said I can get through the first 4 years and then see where I want to go. I can see Alex and I doing this together and eventually working together someday."

"It's always more fun to go through it with someone. Hank has already been through all the classes that I'll be taking."

"Has the subject of kids come up?"

"Oh, it has. We both want them. I'd like to plan, so the baby could be born after I graduate, so then I have time to adjust to being a parent. If it would happen sooner, Hank would have to take care of the baby while I'm in classes and then work when I'm home. We'd never really see each other."

"That makes sense. Mom wants lots of grandkids."

"With 4 kids, that won't be completely impossible."

"I can see where you're coming from. If Alex and I have a baby, it would make more sense to wait until the school year is over too."

Trevor put the ring back in his pocket before Alex came out of the shower. Olivia went to take her shower and Trevor left for a while after Alex gave him his shirt back. After Olivia and Alex were dressed and had breakfast, they went to get their hair and nails done for the wedding.

Several hours later, it was time to start getting ready. Serena came over to the apartment. Olivia came out of the bedroom with her dress on.

"You look beautiful."

"Thanks, Mom."

They headed to the beach and Elizabeth and Nancy had the flowers.

"Olivia, you look beautiful."

"Thanks."

"Serena, we have a corsage for you."

"Thank you. How'd you know?"

"Well, I was in charge of flowers and I kind of had a feeling that you'd be here."

"How's Hank?"

"He's pretty nervous."

"I was fine until we got here. Now I'm starting to get nervous."

Then Olivia saw Meredith.

"Hey, Olivia."

"Hey. Thank you so much for coming."

"You're welcome. You look so beautiful."

"Thank you."

"Alvin proposed to me this morning."

"That's great. Congratulations."

"Thank you."

"He said he wants a short engagement. It doesn't bother me either way."

"This is what we both wanted."

Ed and Fin walked over to Olivia.

"Wow!"

"Thanks."

"One of you needs to grab Trevor. He can walk me down the aisle."

"I got him."

Fin went to get Trevor, while Meredith went to sit down with Al's parents. Trevor walked Nancy down the aisle, Fin walked Elizabeth down the aisle and Ed walked Serena down the aisle. Alex headed down and then Charlie walked Olivia down the aisle before taking his seat next to Nancy. Hank and Olivia joined hands after Olivia handed Alex her bouquet. They said their 'I do's' and exchanged vows and rings before the Justice of the Peace pronounced them husband and wife. They kissed and then they headed back up the aisle after hugging both mothers and Nancy and Charlie. They had that section of the beach for the rest of the day. They greeted all their guests and Alex had introduced her parents to everyone, including the Langans and everyone seemed to hit it off, which surprised her. The photographer took pictures, including a bunch on the rocks where they realized they wanted to be together. Everyone ate, danced and had cake. Al and Alex did the toasts to celebrate the happy couple. Hank and Olivia left the reception early after they hugged their mothers and the Langans, so they could change and get to the airport for their flight to the Bahamas.

 **As always, reviews are appreciated.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I don't own any of the characters.**

When Hank and Olivia arrived in the Bahamas, they were both tired because it had been a long day. They got their luggage and went to the hotel.

"May I help you?"

"We have a reservation for Voight for the Honeymoon Suite."

The Concierge looked up the reservation and then got them their keys. The Bellhop came to get their luggage and took them up to their Suite. The Bellhop opened the door and set the luggage inside for them. Hank tipped him.

"Thank you, Sir. Enjoy your stay."

"We will. Thanks."

The Bellhop left and then Hank picked up Olivia, so he could carry her over the threshold. He put the 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the door and carried her over to the bed. He set her down and then he got on the bed next to her.

"Hank, this is so beautiful. Can we afford this?"

"We can. You don't ever need to worry about how much something costs. I want you to have everything you deserve in life. Nothing but the best for my beautiful wife."

"I can't believe we are finally married."

"I actually can't either but we are."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

They started kissing and undressing each other before they made love for the first time since they were married. Afterwards Hank had his arms wrapped around her and she had her head on his chest.

"I may not want to leave this room."

"You don't want to go out exploring?"

"Yeah, I do."

"We have the pool and the beach to enjoy. We will also do more of this of you want."

"Oh, yeah! We need to talk about when we want to start a family. If we have a baby before I'm done with school, you're going to have to be home while I'm in classes and then work when I'm home. We won't see each other much."

"I know. I was thinking about that."

"If we decide to wait another year or so, then I'll know when to stop taking my birth control. I don't care if we decide to do this sooner but I do have a problem with not seeing you."

"We can try once the school year starts and then that gives us the summer, depending on if you're planning to work before we start at the Academy."

"I like the idea of us waiting over a year. This way, we can get used to being married for a while before we bring a baby into our family. Would your mom want to take care of our children when we're doing the Police Academy and then working? We can't just assume she's going to."

"I was talking to her about that last night. She is fine with it."

"Ok. Good. Trevor was telling me that he's ready to propose to Alex."

"That's great. I take it they would be waiting until after graduation?"

"I would imagine so. It would be too difficult for them to be a two different schools and be married. Alex is planning to apply to Harvard, Princeton or Yale for Law School. Hopefully it'll be Yale."

"That wouldn't go over too big to have them going to rival schools."

"No, I'm sure it wouldn't. I'm glad the families seemed to get along. She wasn't expecting them too because her parents can be pretty snobby."

"The Langans aren't like that."

"They're not like that at all. Today was perfect."

"It sure was."

"I'm glad my mom didn't try to ruin things. I am really sorry about how things started out when you first met her."

"In a way, I can see why she wanted you to end up with Trevor."

"Like I told her last night, I need to be able to make my own decisions concerning my career and my love life. Trevor and I tried to be together but it just didn't work out. I'm glad he is still a big part of my life and I am glad that the two of you have become friends. I chose you, not him. I have a connection with you that I never had with him. At first, what happened between us just sort of happened but after we had been together that first time, I still wasn't sure what I wanted but the more I was with you and the closer it had gotten to the weekend I was meeting him in The Hamptons, I knew in my heart that I had to choose you. I didn't want to go there to have sex with him and still have no clue who I wanted to be with. I wanted my first time to be with someone I loved and I had always figured the first guy I was with would be my one and only. Until I met you, I didn't feel comfortable around anyone but Trevor. A lot of it was because of what I have gone through my entire life with my mom. He understood it and saw how I was physically and emotionally. I should have run away from home and never looked back. I couldn't take it anymore. She always belittled me and most of the kids at school teased me. I wasn't sure what I was going to do when Trevor was accepted to Yale. He's the one that pushed me so hard to do better in high school. I wasn't sure I even wanted to go to college didn't think I'd ever survive it but that has been a fresh start for me. I became friends with Alex on my own and then you came into my life. I am grateful every day that I have you and that you put up with me."

"I'm grateful for you too. I've known Al forever and we met Fin and Eddie the first day. We were in the same classes all 4 years and we lived in the same dorm freshman year. When my dad was killed, I did not handle it well at all. I wanted to quit school to go home to take care of my mom. I could have transferred to a school there but she told me not to. Dad's death effected Al as much as it did me, so he helped me get through it and Fin and Eddie helped too. I've never really been one to make a lot of friends though but the 4 of us made a pact to always be there for each other whether one of us is getting married or whatever."

"That makes sense."

"You tired?"

"Yeah, I am."

"I am too. We can go to sleep if you want."

"Can we make love again first?"

"Of course."

Hank and Olivia started kissing and then they made love again before falling asleep in each other's arms. The next morning, Olivia was awake first. She got out of bed and grabbed Hank's shirt. She went into the bathroom and then went out to the terrace to look at the view. She had never seen anything so beautiful in her entire life. She had brought the camera out with her, so she took some pictures of the view. Hank woke up, got out of bed, put his boxers on and went into the bathroom. He then went to join her on the terrace. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck.

"Good morning, Mrs. Voight."

"Good morning to you too. Isn't this view beautiful?"

"It sure is and so are you. Do you want to go down to the restaurant for breakfast or do you want to order Room Service and stay in bed a little while longer?"

"Yes!"

"Yes, what? I asked you two questions."

"Room Service."

They went in to look at the menu for Room Service and then Hank ordered the food. They got back into bed and made love while they waited. When they heard a knock at the door, they put clothes on and Hank went to answer it, while Olivia got back into bed. Room Service took everything out to the terrace and left. They ate breakfast and went to take a shower. Once they were ready, they went for a walk along the beach hand in hand and took pictures along their walk. After a while, they went back to the room and changed into their swimsuits. Then they headed down to the pool. They found a couple chairs and put their stuff down. They both went into the water and swam around for a while. After they got out of the water, they both put lotion on and then Hank went to get some sodas for them.

""Here you go, Babe."

"Thanks, Honey."

"You're welcome."

"This place is perfect."

"It sure is. We will definitely have to come back."

"Definitely."

They stayed at the pool for a while and then they went to change before they grabbed something for lunch. After lunch, they went to do some shopping. By the time they got back to the hotel, they were both pretty exhausted, so they decided to take a nap for a while. Once they woke up, they ordered dinner. They had dinner on the terrace and watched the sun go down over the water. They took pictures of the beautiful sunset.

During the rest of the week there, they always found something to do and they were experiencing new things together. They went snorkeling one day and seemed to enjoy it but they also enjoyed the time they spent together in bed. They didn't know if it was the newness of being married but they fell more in love with each other every day. They knew things between them wouldn't always be this perfect and they would have some disagreements along the way but for right now, they wanted to enjoy it.

 **Reviews are appreciated.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: There will be one more chapter after this one. I don't own any of the characters except my own.**

Olivia was now in her last year of College. It was Christmas time and she and Hank were heading to Chicago to spend the holiday with Elizabeth. This year, Serena, Alex, Trevor, and his family were going as well. Ed and Fin were invited as always but they weren't sure they could get the time off. If they could, they'd be there. When everyone arrived in Chicago, they got their luggage and everyone but Hank, Olivia and Serena went to the hotel. Olivia and Serena had been getting a long since the wedding. Elizabeth invited everyone for dinner that first night because Olivia and Hank said they had some important news to tell everyone. When Hank, Olivia and Serena arrived at the house, Hank parked the car and they went in.

"Hey, Mom."

"Hey, you two. Serena, it's always good to see you."

"You too, Elizabeth."

"My friends and family call me Liz."

"Ok."

"Ok, you two, what's this big news? I don't think I can wait until anyone gets here."

"Should we tell them before everyone gets here?"

"We can do that."

Everyone went into the living room and sat down after Hank hung up the coats.

"Mom and Mom, you two are going to be grandmas. We're having a baby."

"That's wonderful! Congratulations!"

"Thank you."

"How far along are you?"

"18 weeks. I'm due around Mother's Day."

Hank put his hand on her belly, Olivia put her hand on his and laced their fingers together.

"Do you know what it is yet?"

"I just had an appointment this week and it's a girl. We've known for maybe 6 weeks but haven't told anyone."

"I am so happy."

"Me too."

"The baby is going to be born out there but we want both of you there for it."

"Don't you graduate Mother's Day weekend?"

"Yeah, I do. I know we're cutting it kind of close. Alex and Trevor are getting married Memorial Day weekend at the Hamptons, so we still need to be out there for that."

"Then you can stay with me after the baby."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. It'll only be for a few weeks but I would like to get to know my grandchild before you move to Chicago."

"I'm guessing, you'd be invited to the wedding too. I'm the Matron of Honor and Hank is a Groomsman, along with one of Trevor's friends from Yale. Of course, Scott is his Best Man and Megan and Melanie are Bridesmaids. We will need someone to watch the baby."

"Say no more. I'll do it."

"Thanks Mom."

"You're welcome."

Olivia hugged Serena and Hank hugged Elizabeth before they switched. Then the doorbell rang. Hank went to answer it. It was everyone, including Al and Meredith.

"Hey, Man."

"Hey. Good to see you."

"Yeah, you too."

"Come on in."

"Thanks."

Everyone walked in and went into the living room. Hank took everyone's coats and put them in the closet. Hank sat down next to Olivia and put his arm around her as she put her head on his shoulder.

"How's married life, Meredith?"

"It's great so far. I'll be happy when we can eventually get a place of our own."

"I know that feeling. It'll be a while for us though."

"It probably will for us too but it helps with Al working and that way we can save some money before he gets into the Police Academy."

"Hank has been working too, so we've been saving some money. By Mother's Day, we'll have another mouth to feed."

"Liv, you're pregnant?"

"I am. 18 weeks."

"You never said anything."

"We wanted to wait. We told the moms before you all got here. I hope it won't be a problem to bring the baby to the wedding."

"Of course not. It's my wedding and I can invite whoever I want. If my best friend and Matron of Honor wants to bring her newborn, it's perfectly fine with me."

"It's my wedding too and I'm fine with it as well. Congratulations!"

"Thanks."

"Congratulations, Olivia and Hank!"

"Thanks everyone."

"So, are Eddie and Fin coming?"

"They don't know. If they can get a few days off, they'll be here. Now that they're both Rookies with the NYPD, it's not so easy."

"That'll be the 3 of us in a year and a half."

"Exactly."

"I take it my mom is invited to the wedding. She said she'd watch the baby."

"Of course she is. I've known her forever."

"My parents want to invite all their friends and my dad's business associates. Really? This is my wedding. Their friends I can understand but not my dad's business associates. Trevor and I wanted something sort of small. I appreciate you offering to have the wedding at your beach house but I wasn't expecting them to invite whoever they wanted. There is no reasoning with them either."

"The wedding party and the families are all invited to stay at the house. We also have the pool house as well. Olivia, you and Hank can stay there with the baby and Serena. That way, you can have some privacy."

"Thank you so much.."

"You are very welcome."

"Liv, are you sure you want to be my Matron of Honor with all you're going through?"

"Alex, I promised you I'd do it. I will do it."

"You shouldn't be getting yourself so stressed out."

"Fine! If you don't want me it, then I won't be in it. Just don't expect me to be there then."

Olivia got up and went up to Hank's room.

"Nice going, Alex! Now by best friend won't be there because you pissed her off."

Hank was going to head upstairs but Trevor stopped him.

"I'll handle it."

Trevor went up to Hank's room and knocked on the door.

"Go away."

"It's me."

"Come on in."

Trevor opened the door, went in and sat next to Olivia.

"I am so sorry she did that to you. I don't know what got into her."

"Don't ask me. It just seems like we have been drifting apart since Hank and I got married."

"I think it's a little bit of everything. We don't see each other as often as we'd like to. We're not agreeing on when we want to start a family. We do agree that we don't want to wait until we're done with Law School though. She wants a baby almost right away but I think we should wait and do basically what you're doing and have a baby by the time we're married two years. I've been working with my dad and will continue to as long as I can. He offered to give her a job and she'd rather work with her father. A part of me doesn't even want to do this anymore. I don't know what to do."

"Let me ask you this, do you love her?"

"More than anything."

Then Hank and Alex came upstairs.

"Liv, I am so sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I'm just not thinking clearly. Let me explain."

"Do you want us to leave?"

"No. Trevor, we're pregnant. I haven't even told my parents yet."

"How far along are you?"

"15 weeks. If we get married as planned, the baby will be born the week after we get married. I know we haven't been agreeing on much lately, including when we're having a baby but this is real. I don't want to wait to marry you but I also don't want to have to be apart because of school. I also want our kid and their kid to grow up together. They're going to be here and we're going to be out east somewhere. I know it's important for you to be where your family is but it's important for me to be where my best friend is. Couldn't we at least send applications to Northwestern for Law School? We both have the grades for it. It's not an Ivy League school though."

"No but it's still a great school. We'll figure something out. I've actually been thinking about it too. I don't care when we get married or where we go to Law School."

"My roommates are driving me crazy. If I want to get any studying done, I have to either go to the library or to Liv and Hank's. Even when you come see me for the weekend, we have no privacy."

"Honey, we have the room. Couldn't Alex move in with us for the rest of the school year? The house is big enough that she wouldn't be in our way and we wouldn't be in hers."

"It's fine if she agrees to it."

"So part of the rent, utilities and food?"

"Yeah."

"Ok, it's a deal."

"Yay! Thank you, Honey."

"Yep."

"When do we want to get married?"

"The sooner the better. That way we will still have time to go on a honeymoon."

"Here's what I was thinking. Our Spring Breaks are at the same time, so couldn't we just go on a belated honeymoon then?"

"You may not be able to travel by then."

"Oh, crap! That's right."

"Let's go talk to my parents. Maybe they'll have an idea."

"Ok."

The 4 of them went downstairs and told Trevor's family what was going on. His parents were excited about the news of their first grandchild. Everyone ate dinner and celebrated the news of both babies. The next morning, Alex called her parents and told her that she was pregnant. They were less than thrilled, which she expected. Hank talked to one of the Judges he knew through his dad and asked if he could marry friends of his. He agreed. They were able to get a marriage license and then Nancy, Alex, Olivia, Megan and Melanie went shopping. Charlie made arrangements for them to go somewhere for a honeymoon and then went shopping with Trevor and Scott for what they were wearing and the rings. Trevor and Alex got married before the actual holiday, so they didn't spend Christmas with everyone, since they were on their honeymoon. After the holidays were over, Charlie went with Hank and Olivia to move Alex into their house for the remainder of the school year.

 **Reviews are appreciated.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: This is the last chapter of this story. As always, I don't own any of the characters except my own.**

The next several months seemed to go by quickly. Nancy, Serena and Elizabeth had thrown a baby shower for both Olivia and Alex in March. Olivia and Hank were accepted into the Police Academy in Chicago and Alex and Trevor were both accepted at Northwestern, which meant everyone was headed to Chicago after graduation and the births of their daughters. Olivia and Alex were graduating on the Saturday of Mother's Day weekend and then Alex was heading to Connecticut with the Langans for Trevor's the next day. Trevor and his family were there for Olivia and Alex's graduation and Elizabeth had come in as well. During the ceremony, both Olivia and Alex became very uncomfortable. Alex still had 3 weeks but she knew she wasn't going to last 3 more weeks. They both kept rubbing their bellies but nothing seemed to be working and they still had a while to go before the graduation ceremony was over. They both tried to relax by breathing but that wasn't working either. They both wanted to wait until their names were called but Olivia knew that wasn't about to happen when she noticed that she was all wet. Olivia tried to get Hank's attention without looking too obvious. Trevor noticed her, so she tried telling him to tell Hank the baby was coming. Trevor got Hank's attention and told him what was going on. Hank saw one of the Professors he and Olivia both had and told him that he needed to get Olivia to the hospital. A couple of the guys sitting next to Olivia helped her up and then got her out of their row to where Hank was.

"You ok?"

"My water broke."

"Let's go."

Hank put his arm around Olivia and walked her out to the car. Alex saw what was going on and got up as well.

"Where are they going?"

"She's in labor."

"I think I am too."

"What!"

Alex told one of her Professors and then she and Trevor, along with everyone else left for the hospital. When Hank and Olivia arrived, he parked the car and got her a wheelchair before taking her in. They got her registered just as everyone else came in.

"You too?"

"Yep."

Olivia was taken up to her room and then she got hooked up to the fetal monitor, while Alex got registered. After Alex was registered, they moved her up to her room, which was also Olivia's room and hooked her up to the fetal monitor.

"Hank, I don't what to do this. I am so scared."

"Babe, you're going to be fine. I'll be right here by your side the entire time just like I have been from the beginning."

"Olivia, listen to me. I know I haven't been the best mother to you but I know you can handle being a mother. You have the one thing I never did and that is support from your family. You also have the support of your husband and the father of your child. I never had any of that and I think that's why I resented you for all those years. I know what I did to you was wrong and I truly am sorry. Alcohol was the only way I could think of to numb the pain I was feeling from what had happened to me. I blame everything on that. I just want you to be a better mother to your daughter than I ever was to you. You'll be ok."

"Thanks, Mom."

Serena hugged Olivia and then Hank gave Olivia a kiss.

"Liv, at least your mom is here. Mine hasn't spoken to me since I told her I was pregnant and as you can see, they didn't show up for graduation."

"Their loss. They won't get to know their granddaughter. Honey, can you get me some ice chips?"

"Sure. Alex, do you want some too?"

"Sure. Thanks."

Hank went to get Olivia and Alex some ice chips and then he came back.

"Here you go, Babe."

"Thank you."

"No problem."

Hank then put the other pitcher of ice chips on Alex's table.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

All the parents went to join Trevor's siblings in the waiting room. Hank and Trevor helped their wives through their contractions. The doctor came in to check on Olivia and Alex. Olivia was slightly farther along than Alex. The doctor did not seem too concerned that Alex was 3 weeks early.

"Hank."

"Yeah."

"Hold me."

"You got it."

Hank moved and got on the bed with Olivia, so he could wrap his arms around her. He kissed her and put his hand on her belly, so he could rub it. She put her hand on top of his and laced their fingers together.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"What are you two naming her?"

"Katherine Elizabeth. My mom's middle name is Katherine and of course his mom is Elizabeth. We're going to call her Katie. How about you two?"

"Lucy Olivia. We both liked the name Lucy but it was also my grandma's name. If it hadn't been for you, Trevor and I never would have met and fallen in love. We want you two to be Aunt Olivia and Uncle Hank to Lucy."

"We want you to be Aunt Alex and Uncle Trevor to Katie too. Of course Trevor would be Uncle Trevor anyway."

"And you'd still be Aunt Olivia. I am glad you and I are still a big part of each other's lives even if it didn't work out between us."

"Me too."

The doctor came in periodically and checked on Olivia and Alex as they all waited for something to happen. Several hours later, Olivia was finally ready to deliver. They took Hank to get a gown on and then they took her to the Delivery Room. Hank took her hand in his.

"Olivia, are you ready to start pushing?"

"I think so."

Olivia looked at Hank. He smiled at her and kissed her head through the mask. Then he moved her hair off of her sweaty forehead.

"Ok, Olivia, push for me."

Olivia started pushing and squeezing Hank's hand hard.

"You're doing great, Olivia. I see her head. Just a few more."

"I want my mother in here!"

The doctor sent one of the nurses to get Serena and then they both came in after they got her a gown and mask.

"I'm here."

"Thank you."

"Ok. Olivia, just a few more pushes."

Olivia pushed a few more times as hard as she could and then the doctor pulled the baby out. As soon as Katherine Elizabeth came into the world, she started crying letting her parents and grandma know she had a good set of lungs on her. Hank took his mask off and kissed Olivia, while Serena pulled hers off and kissed Olivia's head. They wrapped her up and put her in Olivia's arms.

"Hello there, my beautiful little girl. Honey, do you want to hold her?"

"You know I do."

Hank took Katie from Olivia and then Serena sat down next to Olivia.

"She's beautiful."

"Thanks, Mom."

The nurse took Katie from Hank and took her to get weighed and measured, while Olivia was moved back to her room. Alex and Trevor were gone, so they figured Alex was in the Delivery Room. Serena went to tell Elizabeth that their granddaughter was there and she was beautiful. They both went to Olivia's room as the nurse arrived back with the baby.

"May we hold her?"

"Of course. She's 7 lbs 4 oz and 19 inches."

The nurse handed Katie to Serena and then she and Elizabeth took her into the room. They saw Hank and Olivia kissing, so they cleared their throats to let them know they were there.

"Isn't this how you two ended up with her in the first place?"

"Uh huh!"

"Henry, she's beautiful."

"Thanks, Mom."

"The NYPD is here."

"What?"

"Eddie and Fin are in the waiting room."

"I'll be right back."

"Ok."

Hank kissed Olivia and then he kissed Katie's head before he left the room. Serena handed Katie to Elizabeth.

"She's 7 lbs 4 oz and 19 inches."

"She's perfect."

"Of course she is. What did you name her?"

"Katherine Elizabeth and she will be known as Katie."

Hank came back in with Fin and Ed.

"Hey, Olivia."

"Hey, guys."

"She's beautiful."

"Thank you."

Hank tried taking her from Elizabeth but she smacked his hands.

"I'm holding my granddaughter right now."

"Yeah but she's my daughter."

"Honey, you can hold me instead."

"Ok."

Hank wrapped his arms around Olivia.

"What is her name?"

"Katherine Elizabeth but we're going to call her Katie."

"That's great. How was graduation?"

"I didn't make it through the ceremony and neither did Alex."

"Oh, wow!"

Elizabeth handed Katie to Ed, so he could hold her and then Fin held her. Serena took her from Fin. Hank was starting to become a little annoyed that he couldn't hold his daughter.

"Hey, we're going to be heading to Chicago soon enough and my mom won't get to see her. I want to hold her too."

Olivia kissed Hank and then the nurse brought Alex back and Trevor was with her.

"Hey, guys."

"Hey."

"So?"

"They took her to get weighed and measured."

Serena handed Katie to Trevor.

"Well, aren't you beautiful? I think you look like your mama."

"Liv, she's beautiful."

"Thanks."

The nurse came in with Lucy and Trevor handed Katie to Hank.

"She's beautiful too."

"Thanks."

"I better go tell my mom."

"Too late. We're out here."

"Two visitors per person."

Elizabeth, Ed, Fin, Charlie, Scott, Megan and Melanie went back to the waiting room. Trevor handed Lucy to Nancy.

"Hello, sweet girl. She's beautiful."

"Thanks, Mom. I think I'm going to have to miss my graduation. I'm not leaving my girls."

"That's understandable. We're proud of you for what you have accomplished."

"Thanks, Mom."

"We did call your parents to tell them you were in labor. No one answered, so we left a message."

"It won't do any good. They're mad because we didn't wait to get married as planned. It turns out that if we had waited, the baby would have already been here. The last several months have been so hard for us being a part and only seeing each other on the weekends but we managed. I'm just glad that Liv and Hank let me move in with them. It's going to be hard being in Chicago with no family and trying to manage school with the baby."

"As soon as I get the girls settled at their respective schools, I'll come stay with you for a while. Charlie said he and Scott can handle things at home."

"We still need to find a place to live."

"You'll find something. Actually, Melanie is planning to go to Northwestern."

"What?"

"Yeah. She wants to go into pre Med. She applied and got accepted to Northwestern."

"That's great."

"She applied to all the Ivy League schools too but I think her big brother influenced her decision to want to go to Chicago. I already informed her that she may have to babysit for her niece on occasion but she's perfectly fine with that."

"Can you stay with Alex for a minute?"

"Absolutely."

Trevor kissed Alex and Lucy and then went to talk to his sister. Serena headed home after she hugged Hank and Olivia and kissed Katie's head, so then Ed came in to see Olivia when he saw her leave.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"How's the job going?"

"Not too bad. Both of us are doing Patrol right now. It's paying the bills for now. I wish I had what you two have. I've never had much luck with women. Even Fin has a girlfriend now."

"It'll happen when the time is right."

"He's right. You'll meet the right person eventually."

The nurse came back in with the student nurse to see if Olivia was ready to try nursing the baby. Just as they came in, Katie started fussing.

"Uh oh! Daddy doesn't want to hear that."

"Olivia, do you want to try feeding her?"

"Sure."

The nurse took Katie and put her in Olivia's arms after Olivia moved her gown. She latched on and started eating right away.

"She's doing it."

"That's good."

Hank kissed Olivia. The student nurse kept shyly looking at Ed and smiling.

"You two were at the graduation today, right?"

"Yeah but we didn't make it through the ceremony. Did you graduate?"

"I did. I'm heading to NYC to get a job there."

"That's great. Good luck to you."

"Thanks. I'll be here a few more days and then I'll be heading there."

"Are you from there?"

"Yeah. If you need anything, I'm Stephanie."

"Thank you."

They both left after Stephanie smiled at Ed again.

"I think someone likes you."

"What gives you that idea?"

"Oh, come on! She was flirting with you."

"How can you tell?"

"How the hell did you get through the Police Academy when you don't have a clue what's going on?"

"Hey, don't say that in front of your daughter!"

"Sorry."

"It's ok."

Hank kissed Olivia and the top of Katie's head. Fin snuck in, since Trevor was still gone.

"Where's Trevor?"

"He fell asleep."

"Poor guy."

"Honey, why don't you go home and get some sleep for a while?"

"I don't want to leave my girls. That's why."

"Oh."

"Eddie had the student nurse flirting with him."

"Good for him."

"So, Fin, when do we get to meet your girlfriend?"

"Soon I hope."

"Is she a cop?"

"Nah. Her name is Melinda and she wants to be a doctor. She's a couple years older than me, so she just graduated from Med School and is getting ready to start her Residency and all that. She eventually wants to work for the ME's Office."

"Wow! We're not leaving for Chicago right away. We'll be staying with my mom for about a month. He's still working and we have to get out of our house. Trevor has to get Alex's stuff out too. They're staying with his parents for a while. Trevor is working for his dad for now and then they'll head to Chicago."

"So no Yale?"

"No. Liv and I have become more like sisters these last 4 years and we want our girls to grow up together. Trevor understands that because they are still close. We both applied to Northwestern and got accepted. My parents haven't gotten over the fact that I was pregnant before I got married and that we got married before now. They wanted me to wait until Memorial Day weekend as planned. If we had waited, the baby would have been here before the wedding. I didn't want that. I wanted us to start our life together before our child was born. It has been hard for us to be separated but Hank took care of me too and Trevor came to see me on weekends. We've managed."

"Hank was great with us these last few weeks. We'd get mood swings on top of studying for finals. He's such an amazing guy and I'm glad he's mine. Eddie, if I haven't thanked you for that, thank you. If you hadn't thrown that ball at me that day, Hank may not have been a part of my life. I know I had to choose between him and Trevor but I know I made the right decision. I'm glad I will always have Trevor in my life and I am also glad that he and Hank have become such good friends."

"I've was never too coordinated when it came to sports. I'm glad you two got together and now have a family together."

"I am too. You two are great together."

"Thank you."

"I'm also glad you and your mom fixed your issues. That really bothered me to see that."

"Yeah, I agree with Fin. That was hard to take."

"At least she has finally admitted that she had a problem. She decided that she wanted to fix our relationship for her future grandchildren. I'm glad she did. She comes to see us almost every weekend. The 3 moms, Trevor's sisters and Meredith planned our baby shower."

Trevor came back and then Ed headed back to the waiting room. He ran into Stephanie, so they went to get coffee. Lucy started fussing, so Alex fed her. Olivia switched sides with Katie and ended up falling asleep before Katie was done. Everyone pretty much left leaving the two new families alone for the remainder of the night. Ed had asked Stephanie to dinner and she accepted, so they went out that night. Things had gone well, so they agreed to continue seeing each other once she was in New York.

Once Olivia, Alex and the girls were released from the hospital, Hank took his girls and went to Serena's, while Trevor took his girls to his parents'. They stayed there until they left for Chicago, where they all had jobs and prepared for the Police Academy and Law School, respectively. Hank, Olivia and Katie moved in with Elizabeth, Trevor and Alex had gotten an apartment close by. Whenever Fin and Ed could get a long weekend off, they would go visit their friends in Chicago and they occasionally brought their girlfriends. Every time Olivia saw her husband holding their daughter, she knew how much her life had changed for the better in the last few years. She was glad Hank had put his career on hold to be there for her and they would be able to start the next phase of their life together as a family.

 **I hope you enjoyed reading this. Thank you for all the reviews, favorites and follows. I really appreciate them. If you are reading any of my other stories, I hope to return to writing them soon.**


End file.
